DE 10 2006 028 581 A1 discloses a generic method in addition to a device for surface functionalization of surface fastener parts. In the known method, the surface energy of the surface fastener part is modified using high energy by a proton and/or electron exchange medium, especially in the form of donors or collectors. The chemical and physical properties of the material of the surface fastener part can then be adjusted to be free of coatings and resistant to aging by functional groups of the exchange medium being incorporated in the material of the surface fastener part. In particular, by using basic electron donors such as amino, amido, and/or imido groups and compounds, an NH3 group can be incorporated as a functional group on the top of the surface fastener part. It allows a asymmetrical urea bond to build up with other functional groups. This bond exhibits another reactive group onto which the polyurethane of foam materials in the cushion foam can settle. This functionalizing leads to an exceptionally good bonding of the surface fastener part in the molded foam and plays a major part especially in areas of automotive engineering. The entire surface of the respective surface fastener part is accordingly modified with the known method and associated device.
EP 1 082 032 B1 discloses a comparable surface fastener part, especially for enclosing the cushion parts of motor vehicle seats in foam during their production. Fastening elements on one side are connected to the corresponding fastening elements of another surface fastener part with the formation of a surface fastener. A connector in the form of an adhesive medium as a functional medium on the other side of the surface fastener part produces a connection to the respective foam material, wherein the adhesive medium is incorporated into the surface fastener part itself and the adhesive medium is fluorine. In particular, the fluorine is applied in gaseous form in a nitrogen atmosphere to the entire top of the surface fastener part with its components, i.e., the hook, head, and carrier part, after their complete fabrication. Better bonding of the surface fastener part to the corresponding foam material can be achieved than by adhesives which, as a rule, are conventionally used in this field.
EP 1 082 031 B1, conversely, discloses a sol-gel method in order to coat the surface of surface fastener parts in a nano-composite manner. The coating applied in this way acts to repel the foam and effectively opposes the possible penetration of the foam material into the intermediate spaces of the fastening elements when foaming, although the foam can exhibit viscosities which are less than that of water in order to thus maintain the function of the fastener material for later engagement of corresponding fastening elements of another surface fastener part.
Furthermore, WO 2007/036252 discloses a method for producing a fixing device, preferably in the form of a surface fastener part, comprising the formation of a carrier structure as the carrier part which is provided with hook-shaped fixing elements connected to one another at least in pairs via an intermediate element with cramp-shaped, in particular a U-shaped, fixing part. The hook-shaped fixing elements extend through the carrier structure and protrude over it. The intermediate element extends between these fixing elements on the carrier structure. By incorporating the respective fixing element in its entirety into the carrier structure which for this purpose is made cramp-shaped, in particular U-shaped, as a molded part before incorporation, it can be joined to the carrier structure at high speed by using a type of shot mechanism for the fixing parts. Surprisingly good product qualities can be achieved. These pad-shaped surface fastener parts have also become known in the trade under the trademark Duotec®. These types of surface fastener parts can also be woven or knitted. The fixing elements, formed of a plastic which can be easily thermally processed, for example, polypropylene or polyamide which can be also be fixed in a defined manner in metallic carriers, have no surface modification at all.
Within the scope of current practice, it has been shown in these fasteners having a surface fastener part with a correspondingly designed, especially identically made, surface fastener part forms a fastener mechanism that can be opened and closed repeatedly. When the adjacent fastening elements engage one another for purposes of closing of the fastener, very high closing forces arise. Very high mounting forces must be applied by hand. With respect to the holding forces which must be implemented in the opposite direction to prevent the fastening elements inadvertently parting or releasing, the magnitude of the adhesive force values to be achieved leaves much to be desired. In particular, when vibrations and other shaking occur, it is possible, at least for some of the fastener systems available on the market, that the surface fastener parts may inadvertently detach, for example, with the result that heavy wall panels (head liners) can be inadvertently detached from the pertinent vehicle frame parts. This detaching is associated with a certain risk potential.